Cryde?
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: I seriously suck at summaries. And naming things.   Just read it.


It was 6th period, which meant gym. And everyone was in the locker room getting ready.

"Dude, I have to piss.." Craig said, putting his gym shorts on.  
>Clyde watched as everyone left the locker room. "Alright, well hurry up."<br>"I will I will." Craig said, walking to the stall. "I hate the urnals."  
>Clyde followed him in there, "I'll wait for you."<br>"You don't have to. I'll be there.." He went on with what he had to do. "Nah, it's fine. I'm in no hurry for gym." Clyde laughed.  
>"Obviously, tubby." Craig said, laughing, "Just kidding man." He pulled his gym shorts back on.<br>"Oh, you're an asshole." "Nah, I'm just fucking with you." He flushed, then went to wash his hands. "I know, I know."  
>Craig looked at himself in the mirror, "Shit." He said, quickly fixing his hair.<br>"You're fine." Clyde reached up and pulled his hands away. "Let's go already."  
>"Hey..." Craig heard a click from the door. "What was that..?<br>"What." Clyde turned around and went to the door. "Uhh.." He tried turning the knob. "It's not.. Opening?"  
>"Shit, that shitty ass janitor locked the fucking door. What the fuck do we do now?"<p>

Clyde sighed and walked over to the sink, hopping up on it. "I don't know. But, hey! At least we don't have gym now, right?" He laughed awkwardly, "Yeah.." "I guess your right.." He sat on the counter and sighed, "A whole damn hour here.."  
>"Hmmphh." Clyde stared down at the floor. "I have candy. I guess we can eat." Craig hopped off the counter and laughed.<br>"Hahah, okay." Clyde smiled.  
>Craig opened up his locker and grabbed his backpack. "Here." He tossed a chocolate bar at Clyde. "Thanks, man." He sat on the floor criss cross. Craig sat next to him, "Hey, can I have a piece?" He held his hand out.<br>Clyde smiled, "Yeah, of course. It's your's, anyways." He tore it in half and handed it to him. "Thanks." Craig watched him eat his candy, and blushed. "So uhm, have you talked to... Butters?" He tried breaking the silence. "Not really, why?" He looked over at him. He looked away, "I don't know.."

"Hmm, okay." Clyde stared at him for a second, before continuing to eat the chocolate. "So.. Uhh.."  
>"I heard you and Token were dating?" He looked at Clyde with a puzzled expression. "Is that true?"<br>Clyde almost choked on the chocolate, "What? No! That is not true."  
>Craig pat him on the back, "Sorry, Stan told me." He laughed and ate a piece of chocolate.<br>"That fucking douche.." Clyde mumbled. "He is a douche. He keeps trying to pry out of me who I like and shit."  
>"Who do you like..?" Clyde looked over at him.<br>"Ffft. No one." Craig blushed.  
>"Liar. You can tell me."<br>"I can't dude. It's embarrasing.."  
>"Dude," He laughed, "Seriously, you can tell me. I don't give two shits about who it is."<br>"Guess...?" "Uhh.. Hm. Tweek?" "Wh-no."  
>"Kenny?"<br>"He's a whore. No way, dude."  
>Clyde laughed, "Right, sorry. uh.. Is it Kyle?"<br>"That's Kenny's boyfriend." Craig laughed, "And he's jewish. Not my type. Also. Too small."  
>"Oh, yeah. Hmm.. Is it.. I don't know. I can't think of anyone else who you would like."<br>Craig looked at the ground and blushed. "Never mind, dude."  
>"Dammit, now I really want to know who it is. Hahh."<br>"Its.." He hesitated for a moment, "Hrmm.. You.." He mumbled softly. "What..?"  
>Craig cleared his throat, "You..."<br>"Really..?" He blushed.  
>"Ermmm, Yeah... but don't make a big deal out of it. If you don't like me I understand.."<br>"I.. Do like you."  
>"Yeah?...I mean. I'm an ass to you all the time.."<br>"I know, but it's not like I could help it.."  
>"I guess, I just wanted to talk to you but didn't know how.."<br>Clyde smiled softly, "It's fine.."  
>"Okay.." Craig scooted closer to Clyde, trying to be sneaky.<br>Clyde looked up at him, blushing. "So...Uhm... Are we like... going out?" Craig's face turned red.  
>"I would really, really like that.."<br>"O-Okay.." Craig smiled and grabbed Clyde's hand.

Clyde leaned over and kissed his cheek. Craig looked into his eyes, "You're cute.." He layed his hand on Clyde's cheek and pressed his lips against his. Clyde closed his eyes and leaned in further.  
>Craig slightly pushed his tongue in, "You.. Taste like chocolate.." He blushed and did it again.<br>Clyde's face heated up, "So do you.." Craig leaned on him, slightly on him, "Guess what..?"  
>Clyde looked up at him, "W-What..?" Craig looked at his watch, "We have 45 minutes.."<br>"Yes.. And..?"

"So, do you.. Uhm want to.." He pulled on the bottom of Clyde's shirt, "You know.." He blushed.  
>"Okay.." Clyde kissed him again. Craig shakily pulled Clyde's gym shorts down, laughing nervously. "I...thought I would be good at this.. But with you it's different.." "H-How..?" He looked away quickly. "I guess it's because... I like you.. A lot.."<br>"Oh.. Hmm.." Clyde smiled, "I like you.. A lot, too.."  
>Craig smiled, looking down at Clyde's boxers. "You blush a lot.." Clyde pointed out.<br>"D-don't tease me.."  
>"No, it's cute. Don't worry." He smiled, and messed up his hair.<br>Craig looked down again, "Should I..." He tugged on Clyde's boxers.  
>"Mhm.." He nodded nervously. Craig pulled his boxers down. "I.." Clyde's face turned red.<br>"Y-Yeah..?"  
>"N-Nothing." He smiled.<br>"Are you uncomfortable?..."  
>"No, I'm not. Are you..?"<br>"A little.. But I'm fine.."  
>Clyde wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him. "O-Okay.."<p>

Craig layed Clyde on the floor, he looked down at him, blushing. "I.." He looked down at his groin, then touched him.  
>"Ah.. Craig.."<br>Craig stopped and pulled off his own gym shorts, "Clyde.. I want to try.." He looked down at Clyde's lower half, heating up. "O-Okay.."  
>He pulled his boxers off, and spreaded Clyde's legs, positioning himself. "Okay.."<br>Clyde took a deep breath, and smiled at Craig. Craig bit his bottom lip and slid in.  
>"Clyde.. Are you okay?.."<br>"Ah.. Y-Yes.."  
>Craig grabbed Clyde's arms, and wrapped them around his neck. "Okay.." He kissed Clyde, going in deeper.<br>Clyde moaned and pulled him closer. Craig went in as deep as he could go. "I...like the way you..feel.." He blushed out of embarrassment.  
>"This.. Kinda hurts.." Clyde said, a tear sliding down his cheek.<br>Craig looked at him and slid out. "I-I'm sorry... You can.. do it to me if you want?.."  
>"Are.. Are you sure..?" Clyde took a deep breath. "Yeah..." He wiped the tears off. "O-Okay.. "<br>Craig carefully got on his lap. "Ready..?  
>"Y-Yes.." He slid in, "H-How.. Is this?"<br>"N-now I see what you mean..." Craig closed his eyes, "But I want you to do it.."  
>"R-Really..?"<br>"Mhm.. " He gripped onto his shoulders. Clyde reached down and touched him, "Does this feel better..?  
>He put his hand ontop of Clyde's, "Y-Yeah.." He tensed up and moaned. Clyde kept going, "G-Good.."<br>Craig moved his hips along with Clyde's "I-Is this helping..?"  
>"U-Uh huh.." He nodded. Craig looked down at Clyde's hand and moaned, "I..want you to go faster.."<br>He put his hand on top of his, moving it faster. "Al-Alright.. Is that better..?"  
>"Y-yeah...fuck..." He moved his hips faster for Clyde. "Sh-Shit.. Craig.."<br>"C-Clyde.." Craig shut his eyes tightly, "I.. I think I'm.. Going.."

Clyde kept going faster until Craig came. He pulled out, and layed there, panting.  
>"Craig.. Did.. Did you like that..?" Craig smiled at him, and crawled next to him, kissing his cheek.<br>"Yes, I did.. I think we should skip gym next time and do this again." He said, taking his hand. 


End file.
